


You Saved Me

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came together slowly; some said it was a case of opposites attract, they knew differently. It’s easy to find yourself in someone who understands the darkness that haunts in the quiet times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoLaFaMiDoRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/gifts).



> In appreciation of so many of your crazy nerds following me on tumblr, I’m doing 150 prompts.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me the link to the post with the words is : http://4thelurvofnerds.tumblr.com/post/143348264728/4thelurvofnerds-in-appreciation-of-so-many-of

They came together slowly; some said it was a case of opposites attract, they knew differently. It’s easy to find yourself in someone who understands the darkness that haunts in the quiet times.

“Bewitching, that is what I think when I see you.” Megatron’s massive gray frame came to stand behind Rodimus’. Rodimus hadn’t thought the other was awake when he crawled from their berth and fought on trembling legs to the wash racks. “I see someone who is kind. Some who despite the ravages visited upon them and the atrocities they have endured can still see the good in the universe, and fights so that everyone may have that.” Megatron’s dark hands took the cloth from Rodimus shaking hands. He dipped it in the cooling water and squeezing it out in one hand. “I’m not sure I have ever told you this directly, but you saved me as well.” He ran the damp cloth along one side of Rodimus tear streaked face, washed and wrung it out again repeating the action on the other side of his young lover’s face.

“You? How did I save you? What’d I, give you something to rage against?” Rodimus was still fighting the horrific whispered words of the nightmare that had awakened him.

Megatron set the cloth aside, cupping Rodimus face gently he bent to brush kisses along the crests and flairs of his helm. “Of a sorts,” softly spoken words ghosted over too warm and still shaking plating. “You saved me when you made me realize there might be reasons left for me to live.”

Rodimus griped at the larger mech like a lifeline. The ghosts had been vicious in their hauntings tonight and right now all Rodimus could hear were their screams, all he could think about were their memories. “Can you tell me some of yours? I’m having a hard time finding my reason at all right now.”

Rodimus allowed Megatron to gather him up and carry him back to their berth. “There are many to name tonight my Sun. Let us get more comfortable so that my mind will work more easily.” Rodimus knew Megatron was making excuses for him, they both knew Rodimus settled easier if he was held. “Dancing under starlight with a partner eager to learn. Poems whispered against plating that is ticklish. Teaching others of things that should not be forgotten. Nights spent in the embrace of one who understands.”

Rodimus pulled Megatron’s arm more firmly around him. “Sing me a song?”

Megatron smiled into his neck, “You know as well as I that I don’t have a voice for singing.”

Rodimus wiggled deeper into Megatron’s embrace. “I still like it when you do, though.”

As soft kiss was placed along the flame-colored helm crest. “As you wish, my Prime.” Megatron started humming, old songs of loyalty and home, sometimes he’d change the words just a little so that Primus became Prime, and faithfulness to the deity became a declaration of undying love to the one in his arms.

Megatron knew Rodimus was close to dropping into recharge as younger mech grew heavy in his arms. Rodimus nuzzled the arm pillowing his head, sleep made words barely heard in the quiet of their room. “Megatron?”

“Hmmm?” Black hands drew lazy patterns across Rodimus abdomen.

“You’ve saved me too.”


End file.
